Reincarnation
by dragirl3
Summary: The Clans are in danger. The four original clan cats are returning to the Clans in kit form. As they grow up, they learn through prophecy that they are to battle, in order to save their clans. a great war will follow, but YOU must learn who wins the war.
1. Chapter 1

*~* PROLOUGE *~*

Greenflight looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to be in the forest on Thunder Clan territory, but the surrounding trees looked younger, and the scent that filled her nostrils was unfamiliar. She heard whispers as the breeze slid over the leaves. With a start, Greenflight realized that these whispers were not the making of the wind, but of cats.

Greenflight padded cautiously towards the whispers, expecting some familiar cats. What she saw startled her. Yes, these were familiar cats. But they had died long ago. She recognized Brindlescar, her brother, who had died in a war against River Clan. Brindlescar was not as she remembered though. His fur was still brindle, but it was silvery, and she could stars speckled in his fur. Lightfur was there as well; her usually tan fur was also dappled with tiny stars. Lightfur had been Brindlescar's mate. She died in the same battle as Brindlescar, though Lightfur died fighting against River Clan at the border, and Brindlescar fought to defend the camp. The past leader, Sunstar, sat with her tail curled around her feet. She sat, but nervously. Greenflight could see her fidgeting. Sunstar had passed after giving her last life for her only surviving kit. Boulderheart had been fighting a loner, and Sunstar had jumped in the way as another rouge tried to strike him on the neck. Sunstar took the blow, and she was no more.

Brindlescar padded towards Greenflight, and Greenflight started to back away. Brindlescar stopped and stared at Greenflight. His eyes flashed silver. Greenflight curled her tail closer to her body, and she saw Brindlescar purr in amusement. She uncurled her tail, and tilted her head, questioning his laughter. Lightfur stepped forward, to stand beside her mate. She smiled good-naturedly.

"Dear Greenflight!" Brindlescar mused, "I've missed you! How is Thunder Clan?"

"Brindlescar... why am I here, in Star Clan?" Greenflight asked, "Has green cough caught me?" Greenflight took another look around the small clearing. There were only the three cats in front of her, but she felt like she was being watched.

"No, Greenflight. You are here to learn of a prophecy." Brindlescar sat, suddenly serious. Sunstar rose and walked over. She took her place in front of Brindlescar and Lightfur, before staring at Greenflight.

"They once were here; the makers of the clans. Now they all shall return and take the burden from our clans. Shadow, Thunder, Wind, and River; they all shall return and take their places in the clans. A war shall ensue, and many will fall, Wind will recover, but Shadow will fall. Thunder and River, forced into one, now must come up with a way to merge into one." Sunstar looked at Greenflight, who recoiled. Greenflight shook her head. This made no sense…

*~* CHAPTER ONE *~*

Boulderheart padded into the nursery, where his mate, Duskpool lay. She was expecting a litter within the next moon. He checked on her between his duties, which he had a lot of ever since he had been appointed as the deputy. Duskpool purred when she saw Boulderheart approach.

"How are you Duskpool? Want some fresh kill?" Boulderheart flopped onto the cool floor of the nursery beside Duskpool. She chuckled and licked him gently between his ears.

"Some squirrel would be nice. And could you tell Greenflight to bring me some more poppy seeds? I'm in pain again." Duskpool managed to lay her tail on Boulderheart's back. Boulderheart jumped up, and quickly left the nursery to do as Duskpool asked.

Boulderheart shuffled along the edge of the camp clearing. The apprentices were playing, and it was never safe to be around them when they did. He slipped through the hole in the bramble into the Greenflight's storage room. Boulderheart quickly found the poppy seeds, but Greenflight was strict about inventory, and he knew that he couldn't take any without permission.

"Greenflight," Boulderheart called out, "Duskpool wants some poppy seeds." He stepped in further, and let himself enjoy the scent of Greenflight's herb filled den. He jumped when Greenflight's soft voice –the one she used for kits and apprentices- called out his name.

"Boulderheart, I'm in the back." Boulderheart heard Greenflight shuffle around whatever she was doing. He entered the den further. He could see her silver tail just around the corner. It twitched as she worked.

When you entered the medicine cat's den, there was a small den at first, which Greenflight used for storage. When you went further back and turned right, there was another smaller den that had some vines hanging in front. This was where Greenflight treated her patients, and where they rested until they were better. Greenflight leaped up onto a rock-ledge above that den and slept on the soft moss that grew on it. Recently a storm knocked over a large hollow tree that hung right over her bed, and she could use it for an easy secret pathway. She could go anywhere in camp, just by climbing on it and traveling through the trees, but if she followed inside of it, it led to a secret clearing, that was surrounded by briars. It seemed impassable, but there was one way out. A cat would have to climb up a lone birch tree, and jump down from it to get out of the clearing. No other trees were near it, so no cat had to worry about an invasion.

Boulderheart ventured to the vine curtain, than stopped. Greenflight seemed busy. "…and that will teach you not to mess with briar balls, right Ravenpaw?" Greenflight whispered softly.

"Yes Greenflight, no more briar balls for me." was the black apprentice's quiet reply. Boulderheart waited, but Ravenpaw didn't come out to play with her friends. Boulderheart pushed aside the vines, and found Ravenpaw curled into a moss bed, her head down. Her fur seemed matted, and he suppressed a gag as he saw that her fur was matted with blood. Just then, Ravenpaw lifted her head, Boulderheart saw that half of her beautiful face had been bloodied, and he could make out the tiny pricks of briar sticking out of her skin. Her eye was closed, but she seemed to be crying. Boulderheart actually gagged when he saw that the so-called tears was actually blood. Greenflight spun around and nudged Boulderheart out.

"How did that happen!?" Boulderheart managed to blurt. He had wanted her as his apprentice; instead he got her sister, Icepaw. Icepaw was white with blue eyes, but had an attitude that would make a grouchy elder cry. He loved Ravenpaw, and mentored her a lot, due to the fact that her mentor was Duskpool. Ravenpaw cooled Icepaw down, and Icepaw kept Ravenpaw cheery. Boulderheart's throat tightened when he realized that Ravenpaw would probably never be able to open that eye again.

"The other apprentices started to stick briar in the moss balls, and she didn't know. One was launched at her, but she didn't know of the briars. Hit her right on the face." Greenflight said sadly, "Didn't help that she started to try to wipe them off, or hide it in her fur. She'll be okay. And no more briar balls." Greenflight added. She sat down carefully, and arranged her tail in the dirt. Her green eyes looked at Boulderheart with affection. They had been friends for a long time.

"That's terrible; I'm going to tell Duskpool immediately! But first… I need some poppy seeds, Greenflight. Duskpool says that she's in pain." Boulderheart tried to force the image of the young she-cat in the back room, whose face was never going to be the same. He sat down as well, waiting for Greenflight to get a leaf and put some poppy seeds on it. Instead, Greenflight's eyes lit up, and shone with a new intensity.

Greenflight rushed around her den, getting poppy seeds, but getting other herbs as well. She bundled it up into a large leaf and rushed over to Boulderheart, who was having trouble understanding what was going on. "Boulderheart, go get a few pieces of fresh kill. At least three. It doesn't matter what they are, but I would like a bird in there too, GO!" Greenflight rushed back into the den with Ravenpaw and continued, "Come on Ravenpaw. Bring as much moss as you can… no, don't worry; there are no briar thorns in them. Come on! I need your help!" Greenflight burst out from the vines.

Boulderheart rushed to do as Greenflight asked. When he got the fresh kill, he didn't know where to go: to the nursery, or to the medicine cat's den? A stifled moan from the nursery told him to go there. When he arrived, he was shocked.

Greenflight was already there, and there was moss all over the ground, in a kind of bed. Duskpool was splayed out over the moss, and Ravenpaw lay next to her, licking her carefully. All of the herbs were lying about, carefully organized in a way that Boulderheart didn't understand. Suddenly, a convulsion swept through Duskpool's body. Realization hit Boulderheart so hard, he almost collapsed. Another convulsion ran through Duskpool's body.

Boulderheart only managed to mutter "Kits," before falling over, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

*~* CHAPTER TWO *~*

When Boulderheart woke, it was all over. Greenflight was packing up her extra herbs, no longer excited. In fact, she looked grim. Boulderheart rolled back onto his feet, to find Duskpool curled up, and Ravenpaw resting her head on Duskpool's flank. Boulderheart scooted towards Duskpool¸ who lay shaking.

Ravenpaw looked up at him and said with almost no sound, "Only one live kit: tom and he is strong. Two still-born, both female, beautiful it seemed. One other male kit, but he has almost no chance of survival. He has only three legs, breathing irregular, and tail at odd angle." At Boulderheart's look of utter astonishment, she added "Greenflight told me everything… I'm sorry."

Boulderheart collapsed next to Duskpool, and sighed. One live kit; that was terrible, that meant an unhealthy mother –no wonder Duskpool was so upset… but wait! Boulderheart leaped up and asked to see the twisted tom. Greenflight almost refused, but thought against it and unwrapped a leaf. In it was a tiny tom, way smaller than any kit that Boulderheart had ever seen before. It was kind of ugly, but Boulderheart reached down and picked it up by the scruff.

"He's not going to live," muttered Greenflight, "His breathing is so… horrible. I'm sorry."

Boulderheart snarled, and gently laid the kit down beside Duskpool. Tenderly, he nudged her. "What should we name them? I think this should be Twistedkit."

Duskpool lifted her head, her eyes dull and hurt. "Maybe this should be Brushkit, how about Barrenkit for leaf bare. Or Flamekit, he is orange, after all." Greenflight suddenly appeared in front of Duskpool.

"NO! He should be Thunderkit! I mean… that name matches his coloration, and he's just so… majestic!" Greenflight sputtered, trying to think of ways to convince Duskpool on the name. But Duskpool nodded and dropped her head in defeat. She pulled Twistedkit closer to her body, so he could nurse.

"That's a wonderful name, Greenflight." Boulderheart commented. He knew better then to leave her hanging. "Come on Ravenpaw," he continued, "We should get your sister and train."

Ravenpaw looked at Duskpool sadly, then at Greenflight for a confirmation. Ravenpaw was in her care after all. Greenflight nodded briskly, and Boulderheart stepped out of the nursery. Once out of earshot, Boulderheart hissed "Not a word to anyone except Icepaw, understand?" Ravenpaw nodded her head, and winced as a briar thorn jabbed her.

Boulderheart approached the gang of apprentices, and they split. Icepaw came forward, head high, sniffing. Boulderheart kept his composure. She was obviously being teased about her clumsy sister. He let his tail curl angrily, warning the apprentices. Icepaw went to her sister and licked her shoulder. As a small group, they left the clearing.

Boulderheart took the lead, and led Icepaw and Ravenpaw to the training clearing. He took his place on the largest tree root that was covered with moss. "Each of you brings me one piece of prey. I will be watching you. Go," Boulderheart dropped his tail like a flag, and Icepaw shot into the woods. Ravenpaw sat, unsure of what to do. Boulderheart sighed and jumped off the root. He landed next to Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw, it's just something for you to do. Please, try?" Ravenpaw nodded, and sprinted towards the woods.

Boulderheart slinked off into the woods, tracking Icepaw. He found her in a small clearing, watching a chipmunk. He shook his head as the strong scent of mouse came from behind him. Chipmunks were much harder to catch, and were more cautious. Icepaw was obviously just trying to show off. Boulderheart contemplated on whether or not to shuffle a leaf and scare the chipmunk away. He decided against it, but walked around it. The wind caught his scent, and the chipmunk scurried away.

Boulderheart didn't search long before he found Ravenpaw's scent. She was hunting not far away from Icepaw. Ravenpaw was more reasonable though, and was stalking a busy squirrel. Squirrels were hard to find in leaf bare, so this would be a treat. The squirrel was digging, probably trying to find some hidden nuts. When it stuck its head into a small hole in the ground, Ravenpaw leaped. She killed it with a bite to the neck. It lay limp as she pawed at the ground.

Boulderheart tilted his head as he sat down. He had instructed for them to bring the kill back to him, yet here she was, digging a hole for it. Suddenly, Ravenpaw ducked her head and pulled up some acorns. Of course! Acorns could be mashed up and mixed in with other herbs. At this time of year, acorns were almost impossible to find. And she had just found a squirrel's stash! Great Star Clan! Boulderheart almost leaped to her, but held himself. He slipped back towards Icepaw, only to find her collecting two mice.

Icepaw began padding back to the training clearing, so Boulderheart bounded towards the clearing, so he could take his place on the root before they came back. He broke into the clearing and leaped onto the root, seconds before Icepaw trudged in. She dropped her kill, and flopped down next to it, before beginning to groom herself. Boulderheart nodded to her. Icepaw's ears twitched as Ravenpaw noisily approached. Ravenpaw shuffled into the clearing and dropped her collection on the ground. Icepaw watched, astonished. Ravenpaw had the squirrel on her back, and had found a hollow stick, and managed to stuff all the acorns in it.

"Well done, Ravenpaw. Icepaw, you did well. Next time, try not to show off." Boulderheart shifted as Icepaw glared at him with intense eyes. "If that is all, you may return to camp.

Icepaw rose, and padded towards Boulderheart. "I found something that needs a patrol. Boulderheart, can you please get a patrol?" Ravenpaw's eyes widened, and nodded her head. Boulderheart snarled slightly.

"Why can't you show me and I'll decide if it needs a patrol!?" Boulderheart stormed. Ravenpaw shook her head, eyes still wide. She looked at her pile and shook her head again.

Icepaw blinked, her eyes serious, "Because. You'll need one if you decide to go up against them." Icepaw turned to gather her prey, and began to walk back to camp. Boulderheart stepped forward to Ravenpaw.

"Hurry, we've got to get a patrol together." Boulderheart said quickly before leaping off after Icepaw. Ravenpaw rushed to gather her gathering, and hurried after them. Boulderheart passed Icepaw, and said over his shoulder, "I could smell them," before disappearing into the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

*~* CHAPTER THREE *~*

Boulderheart charged into camp, and almost ran into Kindlestar. Kindlestar was on her way to the fresh kill pile. Boulderheart quickly explained about the patrol, and Kindlestar sprinted to the High Rock. She leaped up, and yowled quickly.

"Icepaw has found something… urgent in the woods. We are taking a patrol out right now. Get ready for battle. And everyone stay in camp. Elders, please move into Greenflight's den! Icepaw, Boulderheart, Jinxtail, Foxfur, Littlefang, and Vinewhisper are all on the patrol with me. Let's go!" Kindlestar jumped down from the High Rock. The warriors had already assembled with Boulderheart.

"All that's left is Icepaw. She just dropped her kill at the fresh kill pile. Come on. They are moving. We're wasting time!" Boulderheart rose to his feet and dashed towards the fresh kill pile, but Icepaw was already moving towards him.

"They've got Ravenpaw!" She breathed. Icepaw looked out of breath, and her eyes were worried. Boulderheart looked at Kindlestar. Kindlestar nodded and raised her brown striped head as she called for Ravenpaw and Icepaw's parents, Pinestripe and Raindrop. Pinestripe shuffled over, and Raindrop bounded from the warrior's den.

"What's the matter!?" Raindrop's blue eyes were glistening with worry, "Where's Ravenpaw?" Her eyes darted around, looking for the black apprentice.

"They took her!" Gasped Icepaw, "We've got to go, NOW!" Icepaw licked her chest, as her fur puffed out. "Please," she looked at Kindlestar, then Boulderheart. Kindlestar nodded, and the patrol set out.

Icepaw stood, breathing heavily as the patrol rushed out of camp. Boulderheart remained at the entrance, motioning with his tail to Icepaw for her to come along. She bounded towards him, and together they left the camp.

The rest of the patrol sped on, as Icepaw tried to keep up. Boulderheart remained with her, and helped her over some large logs. After a few trees, she was able to leap over them. Icepaw ran ahead, keeping quiet. The next log they came to, Boulderheart slowed to help her over, but she ignored him and soared over it. Icepaw kept a steady pace, and was able to see the patrol ahead of her.

Kindlestar was whispering furiously to another cat. Icepaw slowed so as not to bump into another cat. When she got there, she was surprised to see that Kindlestar was hissing at Jinxtail, who had tripped over a root and fallen. Icepaw ran forward, and tried to see what was wrong. She finally pushed through the wall of fur, to find Jinxtail was stuck in a muddy hole, trying to get out. Because he had tripped however, his front right leg was hurt, and he couldn't pull himself up.

Boulderheart pushed through the cats too. He shook his head when he saw Jinxtail. "Jinxtail, the sink pit isn't a bathing hole! Get OUT!" Boulderheart roared, "Let's go!!!!!!!!!!" Kindlestar turned towards him.

"He tripped and fell in." Kindlestar hissed, "There is nothing we can do now…" her voice became tragic, as if to emphasize that there was no way for him to live.

Icepaw gasped, and spun around. This was the area of the wood that she was not allowed in. And the sink pit was why. When she looked over her shoulder, she could see that Jinxtail was indeed sinking. But the patrol wouldn't just leave him there, would they? She watched as Kindlestar walked around the pit, her head hanging, and trotted off into the woods. Foxfur, his sister, moaned and tried to reach for him. Vinewhisper simply turned her head and walked away.

Vinewhisper had wanted Jinxtail to be her mate, and he had refused. Now she let him suffer in the sink pit. Jinxtail's shoulders were going under the mud. Littlefang didn't know what to do, so he slowly walked away. Raindrop and Pinestripe looked at each other. They wanted to find Ravenpaw, so ran after the rest of the patrol. Icepaw noticed that only she, Foxfur and Boulderheart were still at the sink hole. Boulderheart was still shaking his head. Foxfur clawed at the ground.

"Star Clan, why!?" Foxfur shouted, and her beautiful voice was strangled with agony. She clawed, but Jinxtail's neck was already covered, and his head was going under. Icepaw shivered as she watched him sink. Foxfur shrieked, and the fur on her back rose at the sound echoed through the woods.

He had been handsome, brown fur, with white stockings on his feet. His tail was striped with white, and he had gold eyes. Icepaw yowled, and Boulderheart turned to look at her. He realized what she was witnessing and tried to lead her away, but she refused. Icepaw rushed to a tree, and sliced at a vine. It fell apart from the bigger piece, and she dragged her small piece towards the hole.

Jinxtail's ears were going under as she tossed the vine into the mud. Foxfur saw what Icepaw was doing, and rushed to help her. Together, they dropped the vine in front of Jinxtail's mouth, but he was too weak to bite it. Foxfur leaned into the hole to place it in his mouth, and with his last bit of strength, he bit it. Foxfur scrambled back onto the ground, and yanked hard on the vine. Icepaw pulled too, but was also trying to get leaves and sticks into the hole for Jinxtail to climb on. Boulderheart stepped forward, and with one heave pulled Jinxtail out of the hole.

Icepaw went into the woods and puked. When she backed up to where the other cats were, she turned around. Jinxtail lay, covered in mud. He was breathing heavily, and coughing up mud. But that was not why she puked. Stuck to the mud on his body were bones. Not all of them prey, since she could see the distinctive skull of a cat on him.

Foxfur helped him up, and scratched all the bones off of him. She nodded for Boulderheart and Icepaw to continue. Boulderheart nodded as well, and shot off into the woods. Icepaw followed without hesitating. She couldn't look at all those bones for a minute longer. Star Clan knew how long those bones had been there, or what cats they belonged to.

Icepaw followed Boulderheart, keeping up with him, now that she was in the zone. She jumped over trees, and crawled over a giant boulder. Boulderheart was heaving, and she realized that they had stopped not far from the other cats. Boulderheart stepped forward.

Icepaw stepped behind him, and looked over Boulderheart's shoulder. In front of them, the rest of the Thunder Clan patrol, stood rigid as a patrol of River Clan cats sat protectively around something. The wail of a hungry kit reached over the wall of kits, and the muffled meow of the mother soothing the kit made Icepaw shiver. Ravenpaw was nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

*~* CHAPTER FOUR *~*

Icepaw dropped her ears back and hissed. Boulderheart looked over his shoulder at her, and slightly nodded his head. His tail curled and passed over Icepaw's flank. It flicked in annoyance, and one of the cats in the River Clan patrol curled his lip.

Kindlestar stepped forward to confront the patrol. Some of the cats visibly crouched, ready to spring, but one of the cats from River Clan stepped forward too. Icepaw noticed that the River Clan cats had glossy fur, and looked well fed. But Great Star Clan! Icepaw wrinkled her nose at their scent. They smelled like fish, and also like something else.

Boulderheart stepped forward also to stand beside Kindlestar. Another cat moved forward from the opposite patrol. The first cat was a she-cat with blue-gray fur, and had yellow eyes. The cat that just stepped forward, Icepaw noticed with some glee, was a handsome tom. He was brown with beautiful green eyes. The tip of his tail and his feet were white, as if he had stained them by walking through the clouds from Star Clan.

Icepaw thought about this handsome tom, and realized two things. That this tom must be the deputy of River Clan, meaning that he was older than, maybe as old as Boulderheart; why would such an old tom want her, and elder apprentice, as his mate? Then she remembered that he was in RIVER CLAN. It was against the warrior code to have a mate in a separate clan. She hung her head. Suddenly, the cat spoke, and her head shot up. Actually, the she-cat had spoken.

"We need to see you and your medicine cat, Kindlestar. This is urgent." The she-cat said it with much urgency. Her voice seemed to muddle Icepaw's brain with its tones.

"Yes, Tidalstar, I understand." Kindlestar purred with fake caring, "First, why are you on our territory?" Kindlestar said, not trying to hide the anger in her voice. She hissed.

The tom stepped forward, and Icepaw felt her chest throb. He was gorgeous. "Well, Honeywing says that she can't come. That's why we must speak to your leader, your deputy, and your medicine cat." He seemed unsure, but his strong voice enveloped Icepaw's ears, and she was lost.

"Why should we let you inside our territory?" Boulderheart hissed. "We aren't allowed in yours!" He was slowly lowering his front end, ready to pounce if needed.

"Okay, let us try a different method." Tidalstar pleaded. The tom moved aside, along with other cats, and the kit and its mother were there. The mother looked strained. Icepaw watched her, instead of the tom. She realized that she also had one healthy kit.

"Has one of your warriors given birth today? Mistbreeze just had this kit today. Healthy as could be. In her litter were two dead males, and another dead scrawny female. Sound familiar, Kindlestar?" Tidalstar sneered. She was obviously enjoying this.

Boulderheart dropped his head, and moaned. Tidalstar took that as a yes, and stepped forward more. "Please. We need to see your medicine cat."

Icepaw watched the mother, and noticed a tiny movement under the mother. She had a second kit! The River Clan leader didn't want to show that they had weak kits, and Icepaw stepped forward. She allowed herself to look at the tom. He was watching her as she stepped up to Boulderheart's flank. She had grown, she realized, and was now as tall as Boulderheart. She found this awkward, since Boulderheart was the largest cat in the clan. It wouldn't be long until her warrior ceremony!

"That queen," Icepaw said, hoping her voice was strong, and nodded at the queen with her kit, "Has two kits with her. Your 'scrawny dead female' is alive, Tidalstar." Boulderheart looked at Icepaw, at first angry, then looked at the queen. He noticed she really did have two kits and spun on the leader.

"You lied to us! Get off the territory!" Boulderheart said, grinding his teeth. His paws were kneading double time. He was angry. Icepaw tried to sooth him by dropping her tail to his feet and twitching it, but he was still furious. "Icepaw is right!" Kindlestar flicked her tail at him to quiet him.

"Yes. I know where we can meet. Boulderheart, fetch Greenflight. Raindrop, Pinestripe, Vinewhisper, Littlefang, Icepaw, take the excess cats," Kindlestar nodded at the circle of cats around the she-cat and her kits, "To the spar clearing. I will escort the leader, her queen, her kits, her deputy, and her medicine cat."

Tidalstar nodded her head and flicked her tail towards Raindrop and Pinestripe, who were standing behind Kindlestar. Vinewhisper and Littlefang had slipped into the woods to see if Ravenpaw was hidden nearby. With no luck, they slipped in behind Raindrop and Pinestripe.

Five River Clan cats stepped away from Mistbreeze and stood next to Raindrop. She nodded her head, and the nine cats headed off. Icepaw wasn't familiar with the spar clearing, but couldn't leave as Boulderheart blocked her path. Kindlestar stared at the tom beside Tidalstar. Tidalstar flinched but shook her head at him. He sighed and went after the group.

Boulderheart leaned in to whisper in Icepaw's ear, "Watch him. He's a trickster. Tell him _nothing_, understand? His name is Ravine. He was born a kitty-pet, but… well, ask him, and he'll tell you the story. Just be careful, Icepaw." Boulderheart licked her head. "Go,"

Icepaw trotted after Ravine. She found him examining the sink pit. Ravine was sniffing it and watching as it bubbled. He must have thrown something in. Icepaw stayed as far away from it as she could. When Ravine heard her coming, he turned to look at her. His green eyes sparkled.

"Ravine? Why are you in River Clan?" Icepaw was watching the sink pit behind him as he turned his entire body around. His tail fell and drifted into the pit. Icepaw almost warned him, but remembered what Boulderheart had said about him being a trickster, so instead she let him tease her. His tail fell into the pit, and Icepaw shivered as the pit bubbled over his tail. When Icepaw made no move to stop him, Ravine sighed and pulled his tail out.

"I'm not in River Clan. I'm about the age of an apprentice, and yet no warrior name!" Ravine shook his head, "I couldn't find a reason to stay in River Clan. I was going to go to Thunder Clan. I would like to talk to Kindlestar…" He looked at the ground, and sighed. "But Kindlestar thinks I'm just a trickster. That I'm just trying to get into the clan, so I can betray you to River Clan. But I won't! I hate River Clan. They smell awful. I don't even go to their camp. I've been there once, but when I refused to be a River Clan cat, they kicked me out. Called me a rouge.  
"I want a clan to call home. They found me in the river: on the Thunder Clan side. I remember the two separate smells. Thunder Clan was more appealing. We should get to the others. They left kill for me, but I learned to hunt. Rabbits, squirrels, voles, snakes. Anything that breathed I ate." Ravine twitched his tail, and started to follow the other's scents. Icepaw rushed to walk beside him.

"I don't know. There is no way for them to make sure that you are telling the truth." Icepaw was thinking hard. Her heart wanted to trust what Ravine said, but her mind knew that he might be lying. Icepaw jumped when she heard some leaves rustle. Ravine was already in a hunter's crouch.

"Shh." He whispered, before sneaking into the trees. Icepaw heard a yowl and some pleas. She leaped over the fern, snarling, but froze when she saw Ravine pinning Ravenpaw to the ground. Ravenpaw was lying, bleeding, defenseless.

"Ravenpaw! Your okay!" Icepaw yowled before jumping up in joy. She looked at Ravine, but his teeth were still bared, and he still stood on Ravenpaw."Ravine, you can get off of her, she's my sister." Ravine stayed where he was, and hissed. Ravenpaw flinched. "Ravine, stop it!" Icepaw stepped forward. Ravine unsheathed one claw. Icepaw screamed as Ravenpaw was pierced in her chest and began bleeding.

Ravine looked out of the corner of his eye at Icepaw. "She is a traitor to you," he looked back at Ravenpaw, and unsheathed another claw. Icepaw screamed again as Ravenpaw was pierced again, higher up. Soon, he would pierce her neck if Icepaw did not stop him. But Ravenpaw was a traitor. She had Wind Clan scent on her.


	5. Chapter 5

*~* CHAPTER FIVE *~*

Icepaw knew that she should at least give Ravenpaw a chance to explain herself. Icepaw balanced herself on her haunches, and then leaped. After all the logs, she was good. Icepaw knocked Ravine off. Icepaw winced as she felt Ravine crumple under her. His claws were still unsheathed, and Icepaw felt them scrape her side.

Ravenpaw rose, and steadied herself. "Wind Clan is here, I was supposed to go get Kindlestar!" Ravenpaw collapsed again. She looked at Icepaw, trying to think of a way to help. Ravine had obviously never been trained in battle, so Icepaw easily pinned him. Ravine was hissing and spitting, still trying to reach Ravenpaw.

"Ravine, stop!" Icepaw tried to shout, but ended up whimpering. Ravine stopped clawing, and hissing and looked at Icepaw, but continued when Icepaw didn't budge. Icepaw whimpered before unsheathing her claws. Ravine yowled and fell limp. His breathing became heavy. Icepaw leaped off of him.

Ravenpaw was standing and staring at Ravine. "We should take him to Greenflight, his wounds look bad." Ravenpaw looked at Icepaw then back at Ravine. Ravine was lying, shuddering. "You help him up on the right; I'll help him up on the left." Icepaw limped over Ravine.

Icepaw leaned down to pull Ravine up, and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry," Before sticking her head under his, as Ravenpaw pulled him up by his scruff. Together they heaved Ravine up and supported him as he staggered. She looked at Ravenpaw from the corner of her eye. "We should probably head to the training clearing, that's where they are meeting."

Ravine moaned and coughed. He spit up, and blood was mixed with the saliva. He wobbled before straightening. He tried to shake Ravenpaw and Icepaw off, but Icepaw stood her ground and pressed herself against him, trying to hold him. She didn't expect Ravine to lean against her, thus making Ravenpaw lose her footing and fall over.

Ravine rolled, and sat on top of Icepaw. Icepaw yelped, but was pinned with his weight. Her white fur was being stained with the blood dripping from his chest. She tried to look up at him over her shoulder, but Ravine was pressing her firmly into the ground. Icepaw tried to wiggle out from under Ravine, but he just gripped her tighter.

Ravenpaw gasped silently. Ravine was sitting on Icepaw, and shifting himself. Icepaw wiggled again, but Ravine pressed more firmly on her. Icepaw went limp, letting Ravine sit on her. He gently began moving back and forth. Suddenly, Icepaw rolled over, leaving her underside vulnerable for a couple seconds. Ravine tried to take advantage of it, but failed.

Ravine flopped onto Icepaw's exposed stomach. Icepaw struggled to kick him off, since Ravine had hooked his paws into the ground so that Icepaw couldn't move. She reluctantly unsheathed her claws, and Ravine lifted himself slightly off of Icepaw. Icepaw took the opening and kicked Ravine off with every ounce of strength she had. Ravine flew off Icepaw and hit a tree.

Icepaw stood up shakily. Ravenpaw rushed over and whispered so only Icepaw could hear, "Did he just… do it with you?"

Icepaw nodded her head sadly. Ravine shifted behind her, and Icepaw spun faster than Ravenpaw could imagine, and slashed Ravine's leg. Icepaw's paws were still unsheathed, but she pinned Ravine to the ground. Blood was spurting from punctures now. Icepaw kept her claws unsheathed, and laid herself on Ravine. Her head rested beside his.

"Ravine, we are going to try and get you to Greenflight. I'm sorry, but that was all just pointless. I'm too young. Maybe when I'm older, I'll wait, because I love you Ravine." Icepaw sighed into Ravine's ear, and licked him. She sheathed her claws, and raised herself. Ravine lay sprawled on the ground.

Ravenpaw walked over to Icepaw, and together the hoisted Ravine up. Ravenpaw shifted Ravine onto Icepaw's back, after having a brief argument. Ravine's eyes were closed, but he smiled slightly as Icepaw's familiar body was under him. He shifted himself so that his legs were hanging over Icepaw's. His tail twisted around hers, and his head rested on Icepaw's.

Ravenpaw led the way to the training hollow. It was a long a difficult trek, since Icepaw had Ravine's added weight. The shortest way would be to travel directly through the forest. The only problem was that Snake Rocks was in the middle of that route.

Traveling through Snake Rocks would be mouse-brained and dangerous. Icepaw veered to go by the camp, which was the next shortest way, but Ravenpaw hissed at her and nodded towards the RiverClan border. "We go _that _way, Icepaw. Don't want to go to the sink field." Icepaw scrunched her eyebrows together. There was no sink field. Ravenpaw was making it up. Then Ravine's weight hit her.

As much as Icepaw trusted Ravine, Ravenpaw knew that it wasn't a good idea to take him by the camp. She made up the sink fields to try and warn her about going in that direction. Icepaw looked at her sister, showing that she understood. Ravenpaw knew that going along the RiverClan border would be longer, but it would be worth it. Having Ravine know where the camp was could be disastrous.

Ravenpaw started to walk towards the border, ready for the long trek. Icepaw matched her pace. As they started off, Ravenpaw tried to make small talk. "I found a WindClan patrol, and they were basically sitting on the border. They instructed me to find my leader." Ravine shifted on her back.

"Not plausible…" he mumbled, "She was with you. How could she-" and he winced. "She find them on the border without going to the border." He shuddered and went limp. To Ravenpaw's despair, Icepaw looked suspicious as well.

"He's right, you know. You were with us, and we weren't near the WindClan border. You had to run off." Ravenpaw watched as her sister sighed and looked at the ground, agreeing with the captive.

"Okay!" Ravenpaw yelled, her fury fluffed her fur to twice her size and Ravine elevated slightly. "They snatched me away from the patrol. One of them enticed me, so I had no choice. They also had slightly larger claws then I did! I couldn't do anything. I ordered them back to the border, which they did willingly, then with a curse and a claw show off, I ran. They were scary!"

Ravenpaw slouched, and Ravine dropped. "They threatened me…" Ravenpaw mewed softly. Icepaw felt bad for accusing her sister. She didn't deserve that. Ravenpaw mewled like a kit before collapsing. Icepaw lay down next to her, not wanting to stress Ravine. Icepaw licked Ravenpaw's head, and they sat there, trying to calm each other down.


End file.
